Wandering Heart
by Maiden-of-Life
Summary: Kagome, who has been meeting Sesshomaru in secret for a long time, finally decides to make love to him. But what happens when Inuyasha finds the two of them together? Who will she pick? SessKag & InuKag ITS BACK PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

Wandering Heart

Chapter One

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: Kagome, who has been meeting Sesshomaru in secret for a long time, finally decides to make love to him. But what happens when Inuyasha finds the two of them together? Who will she pick? SessKag & InuKag

Sesshomaru stepped toward her. Oh god, what was she going to do? She still loved Inuyasha, yes, but he didn't love her. He had obviously chosen Kikyo over her. And Sesshomaru…well he had always caught her eye. And she had gotten him to open up to her. On all those nights that Inuyasha had gone off searching for Kikyo, she had gone to Sesshomaru. It all started when he found her crying in the woods, ever since then they had been drawn to each other.

"Kagome…" He said breathily as he walked toward her. Kagome wanted to but she was afraid Inuyasha would find them. He hadn't gone for Kikyo tonight; Kagome just couldn't wait for Sesshomaru any longer so she went to find him. She had told Inuyasha she was going on a walk.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder. He stared deep into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome." Her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him, loved him. She leaned upwards and they kissed. Their mouths fused together with passion, passion they had been holding in for so long. Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru unbuttoned her shirt fast; he couldn't take it anymore ether. Button by button he revealed Kagome until she stood before him clad only in her bra and panties. Her skin fair skin glowed softly in the moonlight. He hurriedly undressed until he stood before her in all his manliness. She breathed in deep. She needed him, now. His penis had become hard, erect. They kissed again, hotly, Sesshomaru's hand stroking her breast. "Oh yes…" Kagome sighed heavily. He removed her bra.

"Please," Kagome breathed, "touch me." Sesshomaru pressed his mouth against her nipple. Kagome sighed. He licked and sucked until she was about ready to burst. She threw off her panties and they went on the ground together. He looked down at her. "Are you sure?" He asked tenderly. "Yes," Kagome replied. "I'm sure." He plunged his manhood into her. He began slowly at first, making her sigh repeatedly. Then he picked up speed until he was pumping full force. "Oh yes!" Kagome screamed. "Ahhhhhh, Sesshomaru…" He lifted her upper half and they began rocking back and forth each plunge sending them deeper and deeper. Kagome was now gasping in pleasure, she could feel Sesshomaru's low moans vibrating through his chest. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome sweating, which made him drive harder. "Oh god, yes yes YES!" Kagome screamed as they both climaxed and emptied their passion into each other at the same time.

He stayed lying on top of her as they gasped trying to catch their breath. Her hand was in the small of his back and on his head. She kissed him lightly on the top of his head. Oh how he loved her. Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes and looked up to find Inuyasha standing before them.

…

Okay, well there's the first chapter. I hope I did okay, this is my first time writing a story with _those_ kind of scenes in it. I hope it didn't sound stupid! Please review, and stay with my story, I promise to update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering Heart

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Previously: Sesshomaru admitted to Kagome that he was in love with her, and then they made love. After they make love Inuyasha finds them together.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha was standing before them. He had an indescribable look in his eyes, it was almost murderous. His mouth began to quiver. He grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck and slammed him into a tree, still holding his neck. Normally, Sesshomaru would have blocked him easily, but he was very surprised.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha stop it!" she cried. Inuyasha looked behind at Kagome. He wordlessly threw his jacket to her. She wrapped it around herself.

Sesshomaru, now having gotten over his surprise, flung Inuyasha, and walked to Kagome and stood in front of her. He snapped his fingers and a thick mist enshrouded him, when it dispersed, he was once again fully clothed. Inuyasha slowly got up to his feet. "You…get…away from her." He growled. Sesshomaru stared at him. "I love her." He said with emotion Inuyasha had never heard before. Inuyasha stared at him unbelievingly. A moment passed by.

"What…" Inuyasha began. Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inuyasha flinched. "It's okay," she said softly. "Let me talk to him." She looked at Sesshomaru lovingly. "Alright." Sesshomaru replied, looking at her with the same tenderness in his eyes. Inuyasha felt like he had been punched in the stomach, what was going on? "I'll see you soon, okay?" Kagome whispered. "Sure." He replied. He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the darkness. Now Kagome and Inuyasha were alone.

He was staring at her. Her back was to him. The wind blew. Kagome turned her head slightly to look at him. The wind was blowing her raven hair around softening her face. She had tears in her eyes. She looked beautiful. Inuyasha was surprised to feel tears in his eyes also. He turned away.

"Do you love him?" he said quietly with little emotion. A tear fell down Kagome's cheek. She turned away also. There was a long silence. "Yes." She said in a whisper barely audible. There was another long silence. Inuyasha stood up; startling Kagome and making her turn around. He was walking toward her. "Inuyasha what-" he was standing before her, she couldn't see his face, but thought she saw the shimmer of a tear fall.

It all happened in an instant. He pulled her close and held her. He had one hand on her back and one on the back of her head. It happened so fast that Inuyasha's coat had fallen off her, revealing her nakedness once again.

Kagome let her hands rise up to his back, and pressed herself against him, she loved Sesshomaru, but she also still loved Inuyasha. But he didn't love her. So what was he doing? Kagome listened to his even breathing and felt safe, there in his arms. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I-I love you." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She heard him choke, was he crying." So he had loved her, all along.

How could this have happened? Kagome couldn't erase what had gone on with Sesshomaru though; she harbored strong feelings for him to. What was she going to do? Kagome closed her eyes and felt more tears stream down her face. He pulled her even closer. "I can't lose you," he said in a low voice. "Not to him." Kagome's eyes opened.

…

Alright there's chapter two, it actually took me a long time because my computer isn't working right! Anyways, there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter but there will be a little InuKag action in the next!

Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people! Fine! I got so many notes from people urging me to keep going with this story, so here I am. I don't know why you all like it so much! It was one of my first stories I ever posted on here and I didn't really like it so I gave up. But due to demand its back, and I'll try to give it a good ending. Here we go.

Wandering Heart 

Chapter Three

Kagome stiffened in his arms and pulled away. She looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "Inuyasha," she took a deep breath preparing for all she was about to say. "I loved you, you must've known that I did." She saw recognition begin to dawn in his eyes. "But," she said turning her back to him. "You hurt me. Many times." Inuyasha stared at her back, he knew exactly how he had hurt her. Kikyo.

He took a step toward her. "Kagome," he began, but she turned and raised a hand to stop him. "Im not done yet Inuyasha." She said somewhat sternly. She took another deep breath. She found herself unable to look in his eyes, so she settled for a blade of grass. "One night while you went to…Kikyo, I went alone in the woods to let my emotions out in private. Then Sesshomaru happened to come upon me. He was perplexed by my emotion." She smiled a little. "I don't think he had ever seen anybody cry."

Inuyasha felt all kinds of emotions run through him. First, guilt for what he had caused her, and then anger, for letting things get this far. Kagome continued on. "After that, we began to meet anytime you went off to Kikyo, and we began to have…" she hesitated. "Well, we began to have feelings for each other." Inuyasha flinched. "But tonight," he spoke quietly, "I didn't go to Kikyo…you said you were going on a walk."

Kagome nodded and forced herself to look at him. "Your right, you didn't. But…I just couldn't wait to see him." Another tear slipped down her cheek. She began to sob full-force and put her head in her hands. "I love him Inuyasha." Her intense sobbing was making it hard for Inuyasha to make out her words. He wanted so much to pull her into an embrace and comfort her, but for some odd reason, he didn't feel like it was in his place.

Kagome raised her head from her hands and looked up at him. "But I love you to! I don't know what to do." She sniffed. "You've betrayed me so many times, and Sesshomaru…he's been there." Inuyasha hated that Sesshomaru had been there for Kagome when he couldn't. The thought made him sick to his stomach. If he loved her so much, how could he have betrayed her so many times? Inuyasha paled slightly, yes, he DID love Kagome. But did he deserve to have her? After all he had done.

Kagome's inner battle was just as big as Inuyasha's. She mentally slapped herself. How could she have allowed herself to fall in love with two different men? She looked at Inuyasha, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. Her voice made him look up.

"Inuyasha," she began softly. "What should I do?" Kagome crumpled to the ground, sobbing again. "I just don't know what to do!" Inuyasha got down and his knee and put a hand on her shoulder. He honestly didn't know what to say.

THERE THERE THERE! There you go! Okay, I hope you all are satisfied! Anyway, I'm not sure who she should end up with, at this point it could really go ethier way. What do you guys think? And don't worry, this time the story is REALLY continuing, so expect a chapter soon. Oh, and for anyone reading my other Inuyasha story, don't worry, new chapter coming up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Wandering Heart 

Chapter Four

They stayed in that position for a while, until Kagome's sobbing began to diminish. She looked at Inuyasha, he was staring at her intently. "We should get back before everyone starts to worry." He said. Kagome nodded and stood up. They began to walk side by side in silence. It would be so awkward traveling with him now, now that he knew about Sesshomaru. How was she going to see him again? She didn't want to see Inuyasha in pain, but she also couldn't stay away from Sesshomaru. She loved him. She loved Inuyasha. She didn't want to hurt either of them, but it seemed inevitable.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when a very loud sigh escaped her lips. Inuyasha glanced at her. "You okay?" he asked. Kagome looked up startled. "Um…S-sure." She stammered. Were things going to change between her and Inuyasha now? Of course they would, but how? She glanced at him. He seemed fine. Maybe things would work out. Kagome mentally slapped herself again. Things wouldn't work out until she choose who she wants to be with!

They finally arrived in the clearing where everyone was sleeping. Kagome's sleeping bag lay rolled out on the ground. She smiled, Sango must have done it for her, she was always looking out for Kagome. "You should get some sleep, we have to continue on tommorow." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome stood there, not ready to go to sleep yet. "Inuyasha," she said timidly. She nervously played with a lock of her hair. "I haven't made me decision yet, but," she turned to him with pleading eyes. "Will you stay with me until I do?"

She turned her back to him and put both her hands up, as if praying. "I don't want things to change between us. I know that's selfish of me, but," she sighed. "I just don't want…" she trailed of, unsure of how to put what she was feeling into words. But Inuyasha understood, and he told himself that Kagome was worth it, this was his last chance, he would try.

"Sure." He said quietly. Kagome turned around. Inuyasha blushed when he saw the absolutely happy look on her face. Kagome wanted to hug him out of happiness, but restrained herself. Instead, she said a quiet thank-you, and went to her sleeping bag. Her mind and her heart were still uncertain, but she managed to fall asleep anyway.

Inuyasha slumped against a tree and watched her sleep. He had done this so many nights, but this night was different. Kagome was in love with another man. His own brother. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, but for some reason, he couldn't be mad at Kagome. Not the Kagome who had always been there for him, who was now sleeping so soundly.

Instead of dwelling on the events that had taken place that day, Inuyasha reluctantly let sleep take him.

Kagome opened her eyes. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, it was morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Kagome. You're awake." She turned in the direction of her friends voice. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were sitting around the fire cooking fish. Kagome yawned lazily. "G'morning!" she glanced around.

"Say, where's Inuyasha?" she asked drowsily. Shippo jumped over to Kagome's side. "He just barely left a minute ago. He said he smelled something weird." Kagome began to feel very nervous. Inuyasha smelled something it be….No. Kagome shook her head. It couldn't be Sesshomaru.

"Ow! The hell!" Inuyasha collapsed on the ground after hitting a branch full force. He needed to get to him first. Just then a gust of wind came from in front of him. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared from the mist.

"Little brother," he said in an emotionless tone. "I've come to take Kagome with me."

**phew Im trying to get in the hang of writing this story again, but boy is it hard! I hope its not to bad! Anyway, I hope you all are liking it! After all, you all are the reason I brought it back. A special thanks to Sexly sango, who's here even after a month went by with no update! Thank you! Till next time!**


	5. Authors Note

Hey Everyone!

Im sorry to say, but my stories will be going on hiatus for a while. dodges tomatoes and other flying objects Please don't be mad! I have a lot of stuff going on right now that I need to take care of and sort out in my life, some of you may be able to relate.

But don't worry, I am most certainly NOT (not not not not) giving up on my stories! I hope you all will stick around, even if I take a while, which I sometimes do! nervous laugh

And when I come back I will bless you all with a gazillion chapters! Well, maybe not THAT many, but you get the picture!

Maiden-of-Life


	6. Chapter 5

Wandering Heart

Chapter 5

"Trust me Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said in a low voice as he unsheathed his tetsusaiga. "You do NOT want to do this right now."

Inuyashas words seemed to have no effect on Sesshomaru. He absentmindedly played with his white fluffy. (grrr, idk what it's called!)

"You, little brother," he said each word slowly, clearly disgusted with the brother who stood before him. "Do not deserve her."

Something in Inuyasha snapped.

"And how the hell do you deserve her!! You know nothing about her!!"

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of him, pinning him against a tree. Inuyasha's arms uselessly tugged at the strong arms that pinned him. "Ha, and what of you?" Sesshomaru growled. "Did you not run off to the dead woman when you knew Kagome harbored feelings for you?" Inuyasha could feel the guilt, and the anger.

"You," Sesshomaru slamed his body into the tree again. "Hurt her."

"You," Slam. "Were not there for her."

"I," Sesshomaru looked straight into Inuyashas eyes with the coldest of glares. "Was there for her."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and flung Sesshomaru back. "You know nothing." He growled. "Kagome is my world. I see that now. And now she knows."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly. "She knows?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I told her last night. She asked me to stay with her until she made her decision."

This time Sesshomarus eyes narrowed. "I've been putting this off," he smiled slightly. "For Kagome's sake, but I can't stand to look at you anymore little brother.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gathered power in his hand. Inuyasha readied his sword. Sesshomarus eyes opened and they glowed bright red. He smiled, showing sharp fangs.

"Inuyasha prepare to-"

"Nooo!!!"

The brothers both turned sharply to see Kagome standing there a look of horror on her face. The gang was behind her atop Kilala's back. They looked very puzzled to say the least.

Kagome ran out and stood between them. She wasn't sure which one to go to. Tears fell noiselessy down her cheeks. She angrily scrubbed them away.

"Can't you guys see that this is not the answer!!" she cried.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru walked towards her. He reached for her hand. She let him take it. She welcomed it. Inuyashas stomach tightened. The rest of the gangs mouths dropped about two feet. "I will stay with you until you until you make your decision."

This time everyones mouth quite literally fell off.

"Wha-" Kagome started. Closed her mouth, swallowed, took a breath, and continued. "You mean here, with everyone? On our journey?"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl lovingly.

"Yes Kagome."

Oh boy, she thought.

xxx

**Check the authors note in Cherry Blossoms in Winter chapter two for my absence explanation and what not, and what I plan to do with this, and my other stories!! **

**Till next time!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Wandering Heart

Chapter Six

"I mean really Kagome, how could you not tell me about this?" Sango asked with hurt in her voice. She ran her hands through her wet her. Sango and Kagome were at a nearby spring taking a bath while the usual gang, plus one very interesting addition awaited thier turn for the hot springs back at camp.

Kagome sighed and stuck her head under the water. She was sudenly yanked upwards, albiet gently, but still very annoyingly by her hair.

"You are not avoiding me here Kagome." Sango scolded her as she slowly let go of her hair. Kagome pouted her lips a opened her eyes wide. Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on Kagome, the puppy dog face ain't gonna work this time." She waved her hand at Kagome. "Now," she said leaning comfortably against a rock and closing her eyes. "Spill."

Kagome leaned against the rock as well, next to Sango and began.

"Well, it all started this one night when Inuyasha went to Kikyo..."

xxx

"FEH!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why do you have to be here?" Inuyasha was squirming agitatedly. Miroku was currently holding him back.

Sesshomaru seemed unperturbed by all of this and was currently resting against a tree looking towards the springs.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said in a tired voice. "Please try to calm down." Inuyasha glared at him.

"The hell I'll calm down!" he roared and began saying a string of profanities.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said slowly this time. "Do it for Kagome's sake." This seemed to have an effect and Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he stopped struggling.

"I'm going for a walk." he said in a dead voice as he stalked off in the oppasite direction.

Miroku sighed in exasperation. He looked around the camp. Shippo was resting against Kilala and they were both sleeping. He then remembered what had taken place the night before...

_"But he scares me Kagome..." Shippo whimpered against Kagomes chest. Kagome lovingly pat his head._

_"Oh Shippo," she said soothingly. "He's really not that bad, and besides we could always use help with the fighting."_

_"But-" Shippo began but Kagome put a gentle finger to his lips. "Can you please just try to get along with him? For me Shippo?"_

_Shippo sniffed and tightened his arms around Kagome. "Okay." He said quietly. Kagome tightened her arms around him as well and layed her head atop his. She closed her eyes and sighed._

_Miroku and Sango looked on with brows furrowed in worry. Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome as she held the boy. Something glowed in his eyes. Sango studied him. He sure looked like a man in love. _

_Inuyasha was also staring at Kagome. Miroku studied him. He knew Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, and he felt for his friend. But Inuyasha had messed up with the whole Kikyo thing...so he didn't really blame Kagome for what she did...but with Sesshomaru? That was something he had never expected._

_"We should probably get to bed." Miroku said breaking the long silence. Kagome lifted her head up lazily and yawned. She looked down at Shippo. "I think this ones way ahead of you." She smiled._

_Inuyasha blushed. Kagome had such a beautiful smile. Why had he never taken time to really look before?_

_Sango and Miroku began laying out the blankets and adding wood to the fire. Kilala breathed fire into the wood._

_Sesshomaru leaned down on one knee in front of Kagome, who was lovingly stroking Shippos head._

_"That boy is not yours correct?" he asked raising one eyebrow. Kagome shook her head a slight smile on her face. "Oh of course not. But I love him as if he were." Sesshomarus eyes softened. He stared at Kagome. "Rin will very much like you, I am sure of it." Kagome chuckled and smiled. "I sure hope so." Then Sesshomaru did something he rarely did. He actually smiled._

_Inuyashas watched this scene play out in silence. He felt like he was in a dream. How could this be happening? It was happening, but it didn't feel real. Kagome and...Sesshomaru? Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration. Honestly, how could he have been so stupid? Did he think Kagome would just tag along with him forever while he still had ties to another woman? He shook his head deep in thought. No...but he had never thought something like this could happen. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked up at the sky. He needed to prove to Kagome how much she meant to him, how much he really loved her..._

_Inuyasha was shaken out of his thougts as a hand gently touched his shoulder._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up at him. "God her eyes are beautiful..." Inuyasha thought. "Were all going to be now." She gave him a small smile. "Kay?" Inuyasha returned the smile as warmly as he could at the moment. "Sure." And with that Kagome turned and settled herself in a sleeping bag with Shippo._

_Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree oppasite Kagome. Inuyasha's usual spot. Inuyasha felt like going over there and ripping his throat out with his claws but was to emotionally tired._

_Sesshomaru was apparently pretending that he didn't exist so he would try to do the same. _

xxx

Sango and Kagome emerged from the woods arm and arm, all seeming to be resolved between the two girls. They were both smiling at some private secret between them.

Kagome smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "Okay, mens turn."

Sesshomaru tilted his head towards Kagome. "I do not need to bathe as often as humans do."

"Oh, right." she replied looking around the camp. "Wheres Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru felt his stomach unnaturally tighten at Kagome saying his brothers name, and the obvious worry on her face. Odd.

"He went for a walk some time ago." Miroku replied looking off into the forest. Shippo stirred where he was sleeping against Kilala. He rubbed his eyes and looked up towards the sky. "Are those soul catchers?" he asked sleepily.

Everyone looked up, indeed they were.

Kagome felt her heart turn icy as she spoke one word: "Kikyo."

xxx

**I think I am going to concentrate on finishing this story at the moment. Anyway, I just recently read the first chapter of this story and OH MY GAWD the sex scene!!! Ugh, its so embarassing. I was actually laughing! (Thankfully I think I've gotten better at those scenes!) Thanks for still reading everyone!!!**


End file.
